


Quality Time

by hostilecrayon



Category: Gundam Wing/AC
Genre: Heero Y. & Duo M., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-22
Updated: 2010-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/pseuds/hostilecrayon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Quality Time</p>
    </blockquote>





	Quality Time

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Quality Time

Title: Quality Time

Author: hostilecrayon

Rating: PG

Characters/Pairings: 1+2 (1x2 kinda implied at the end)

Warnings: Nothing really.

Word Count: 500! On a roll!

Notes: For the gw500 lj community.

**Quality Time**

He glanced at me from across the room and a smile lit up his face. It had been a few years since the five of us were together, each of us taking the time after the war to find ourselves, so seeing him now after all these years felt good. Really good.

We were attending the celebration of five years of peace, and as the heroes of the night, neither of us had managed to so much as get within five feet of each other. Reporters, politicians and fans alike crowded around their favorite war hero and asked a million questions, none of which I cared to answer.

"Some people think the methods used by the Gundam pilots were unnecessarily inhumane. Do you question the methods used to attain peace?"

"This is your first major appearance since the Wars' end. What have you been doing all this time?"

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Is it true that you and Ms. Peacecraft used to be an item?" I glared at that reporter and he backed off a little. I guess I've lost my touch. They used to do a mix of peeing their pants and running for their lives. Five years of peace will do that to a guy, I guess.

I wanted to leave. I didn't want to be at the stupid gathering at all, but somehow, Quatre's persistent e-mails persuaded me. I just can't say no to him. But more than anything, I wanted to talk to Duo. Sure, we had exchanged some e-mails during my travels, but we hadn't really discussed anything of importance. They were more just assurances that we were still alive. I wanted to spend some real, quality time with him.

As the crowd was throwing questions at me in rapid succession, I eased my way across the room. It wasn't easy with forty people crowded around me, but at least a few of them left once they realized I wasn't going to answer any more questions.

Duo looked up at me again and snickered a little at my sour expression. I was getting much closer, but now Duo and my crowds were becoming one big crowd. Someone from Duo's crowd yelled "It's pilot 01!" and I was shoved unceremoniously towards Duo.

Cameras were raised and Duo chuckled quietly as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and cracked a smile for the eager reporters and fans. Flashes went off and I dazed off for a second from the blinding light.

Duo leaned a little closer to me. "It's been a while, eh Heero?" He said into my ear so I could hear him over the crowd. I shivered.

"Yeah, it's been a long while." I smirked a little and gestured my head towards the exit. "Want to get out of here?"

His grin was mischievous, and he winked while delivering the cliché, "I thought you'd never ask."

I learned that night that I didn't miss Duo nearly as much as I should have.


End file.
